Breakaway01: Got Milk?
by breakaway01
Summary: What if...Shaw really lived? What if...he knew a secret that could threaten the lives of everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** This story is CO-AUTHORED. (Between _Freidon_ and _Breakaway01_) If the story seems slightly choppy, like seeing two different writing styles within two different paragraphs, then you shall know why it is that way. Sadly, this story's title was named 'Got Milk', which is going to be the last line in this story. Pretty much, Shaw, Ian's partner whom 'died' near the elevator, is somehow alive. By the way, when you reach the Chik-Fil-A joke, feel free to raise some eyebrows. It's an inside joke. (Just so you know, this is Freidon speaking. Breakaway is good at drama, I'm good with wrapping things up. For instance, I did the end of Chapter five, she wrote the action scene right before that, etc.) Enjoy the story, and please, feel free to keep reading this Author's note if you are bored. I'll stop babbling aimlessly, and cut straight to the story.

_**Abigail: First Person**_

BBEEEEEEEPP!

"Ugh." I opened my sleepy eyes. 7:00 a.m. showed up on the clock as my hand reached for the off button to the alarm. My body struggled out of bed like it was all blubber, but it wasn't. I tiptoed off of the bed, and look at my sleeping husband lying beside me. I smiled at Ben when all of the sudden, outside of our room, I heard the refrigerator door close. Wondering what it could be, I walked downstairs. To my surprise, I saw Riley in Spongebob swim trunks, stuffing poptarts in his mouth, right in the middle of the kitchen.

"What?" He said innocently, having food in his mouth while questioning me. Like if it was just normal to walk into someone's house, swim, and then sneak poptarts into his mouth while to owners of the home are sleeping. Yeah, right.

"Riley, why do you have swim trunks on?" I asked him in a serious, but sleepy tone. He stared at me while looking for a reasonable way to say what he did.

"I was uh…swimming." He replied, saying the last word more softly then the others. It was if I had caught a dog doing something wrong, and as if he had an imaginary tail tucked between his legs.

"And how did you get on our property without our security system going haywire?" I questioned him.

"I programmed all of your security codes, remember? DUH, Miss. Smartypants." Riley told me confidently, like nothing was happening. He walked to the counter to his milk, which he needed right about now due to his mouth overflowing with food.

"So, let me get this straight. While Ben and I were asleep, you decided to go swimming. So, then you typed the code to get in our backward and went swimming? In our pool?"

"A little." He responded, a little scared.

"And one more question. How did you even get into the kitchen. The back door is locked."

"I kind of…uh…used the key under the mat…then lost it. Heh heh."

"Very funny, Riley." I replied, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"Just please, go." Riley got his bag from the hallway and 'left'. I started to get my Swiffer to clean up all the Poptart crumbs Riley had so kindly left for me to pick up. After about five minutes, I was finally done and began making coffee when Ben came downstairs.

"I just had a strange feeling…did Riley come here anytime today?"

"You have no idea….."

_**Ben: First Person**_

"What! That can't be possible."

"I'm afraid it's true."

"Thanks for that information, Sadusky. Goodbye."

"Bye, Ben."

I hung up the phone and walked over to Abigail, who had just began reading a book on the couch.

"Abigail, I've got something to tell you. You may not believe me, but believe it no matter what."

"Okay." I winced, hearing the 'You're acting weird' tone in her voice. (Dating her for a year or two before we got married had it's advantages.)

"It's about Ian's undead partner, Shaw."

**Abigail: First Person:**

I rose an eyebrow, his remark catching my attention.

It had been almost two years since the day the Treasure had been found. Six months since Ben proposed. (One month since Riley received news that someone had made a wallpaper of him. laughs) Ian had long since been in jail, and all of his partners had joined him.

"Shaw? I thought everyone had either joined the jailbirds or the nuthouse?" I rolled my eyes as I heard Riley behind me. I saw Ben be the one raising the eyebrow this time.

"Riley…. are you wearing Swim Trunks? No, let me rephrase the question, why are you wearing a Sponge bob swim trunk at _our _house?" Ben stated, blinking. I giggled. I never did tell poor old Ben the entire story.

"Riley has been taking dips in our pool again. But who is Shaw?" I said, trying to get back on subject. Men and their short attention spans…

"Remember? Shaw, the guy who died a gruesome death that we almost shared?" Ben sarcastically remarked. He looked back at me and realized that I was dead serious. (No pun intended.)

"The bald man who worked for Ian. He died near the elevator, remember?" He remarked, cocking his head in disbelief. I nodded, my eyebrow still raised.

"If he is dead…. what's the big deal about him?" Ben looked at Riley, then me, as Riley spoke.

"The deal is that he isn't dead, Mr. Square pants. He survived."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Abigail First Person:**_

"WHAT?" I blurted out, fear striking my spine. I had a bad feeling about this. Someone was going to get shot. I could feel it. My hand covered my mouth, to keep me from shouting anything else. Why was I so upset? I didn't know why at the time, but I just felt fear slithering down to the depths of my bones.

"Sadusky has no idea how either. It's impossible for him to be alive…but it is. Fingerprint tests and public cameras confirm. Even worse, it appears that Shaw has been doing a lot of traveling lately, what seems to be for no reason.

I felt Riley close my jaw that had been hanging wide open only moments ago. Not even bothering to shoot a glare at him, I opened my mouth once again. Kind of weird actually, because I could see Riley at the corner of my eye stare at me.

"So are you saying that suddenly after two years he wants revenge? That doesn't make any sense."

"No, but Sadusky is. He wouldn't tell me anything else, but he told me that there was much more to this story then he could tell us."

"Like what?" I asked, fear clenching my throat.

"I don't know." Ben responded, as my eyes watered with tears. What was wrong with me? Or even a better question, who cared? Shaw was back, and somebody was going to get hurt. Who knows, if he helped Ian escape…

"Look, it's going to be ok." He calmly whispered to me, concern in his eyes.

"It's going to be ok.

**--------------**

**That Night**

**--------------**

_**Ben: First Person:**_

I had lied. To both of them. Riley didn't exactly care; he was too concerned with himself in his own head. But with Abigail there, I couldn't bring myself to tell her what Sadusky hinted the problem was. Abigail was worried to death already for some reason, I couldn't worry her anymore. But now that she was in our room, I hoped that she was calmer.

Walking into her room, and taking a deep breath, I decided to try to spill it out to her.

One problem. She was awake, and had a surprising statement of her own. A statement that caught even me off guard.

"Ben, you'll love me no matter how much my parents may or may not criticize you and I, right?" I widened my eyes.

"What?"

"Ben, my parents are coming tomorrow. They're curious as to exactly who their son-in-law is."

I was stunned. I was just about to tell my news, the highlight, but now I was going to have to make a good, first impression on her parents before saying anything else. Impressing her parents might be a little hard…considering that they are from Germany, and most likely don't know a lot of English.

"A-Abigail," I suddenly blurted out, not being able to take it anymore, "I need to tell you something." This was great, just great. Sadusky really did have great timing when he told me.

She looked up from her bed. "I'm listening."

The look in her eyes made me feel sick to my stomach. I couldn't do it. "Nothing…I'll leave so you can get some rest."

She smiled. "Okay. Well, good night Ben.

"Sweet dreams." I said, softly kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

_**Ben First Person:**_

**-------------------------------------------**

**The Day Abigail's Parents Come**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Remind me again why I am waiting outside a restroom for you to meet Abigail's parents?"

"Because I need someone to act more foolish that I am, so I'll have a greater chance to impress my in-laws." I replied, washing my hands in the small airport restroom. When I mean small, I mean VERY small.

"Why am I, the comic relief, the one always being used?" Riley remarked, typing outside on the laptop that he was convinced he needed.

"Just because I said so." I walked over to the door, jiggling the door handle.

"But you're the one who stole the…"

"Um…Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"I locked myself in the bathroom. The lock is malfunctioning."

"What?" I could hear Riley, outside the bathroom, stop his speedy typing.

"I'm locked in. My in-laws should be arriving any moment now."

You can imagine my surprise as I heard Riley start laughing hysterically outside the door. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Riley! What are you so giddy about at a time like this?" I heard Riley retrain from snickering.

"You. The one, the hero who saved the Declaration of the Independence from 'hackers', is stuck in a bathroom. Not to be Mr. Johnny Rain cloud, but how is this going to look like to Mr. And Mrs. Chase?"

"Riley, now is definitely not the time. Just… just get an employee or something. Don't get Abigail!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Riley First Person**_

The first thing I did was try to find Abigail. It was the #1 thing Ben did _not_ want me to do, but I thought Abigail deserved to know that her one and only clumsy husband had gotten himself locked in a bathroom while going potty.

My eyes peered around the airport until, finally, thank the good lord, I found Abigail….with what I presume to be her parents. Both looked about forty and just slightly taller then her. 'Gee, they look younger then their real ages.' I thought rather randomly.

"Abigail," I said, interrupting the three's conversation. She turned around.

"Riley!" She whispered, "Why isn't you know who with you?"

Her parents observed me briefly, but carefully, looking a little surprised before her dad asked, "Do you want to introduce us to your friend?" Abigail turned around to them.

"This is one of Ben's acquaintances, Riley."

"Acquaintance? Why I risk my life with him, and I'm not at least considered afraid? By the way, Ben sent me as his errand boy to ask for your help. Or rather, he requested for an employee's help, but I have a feeling he would much rather have your help." I observed the Chase family more carefully as I spoke.

Abigail's mother definitely had the same figure and the same sharp nose. Her hair was blonde, just like Abigail's but she was quite different at the same time. The way she walked, the way she talked, and that wasn't Abigail. But as I gazed upon Mr. Chase, I realized where Abigail had gotten her stubbornness Ben had seemed to admire. Heavily built, it appeared that Germany had done some good for his large muscles. He had Abigail's chin, though, and the same persistent eyes.

Abigail suddenly interrupted my thoughts about the Chase family. "Okay. Where is he then?" she whispered harshly.

"Who wa?" I replied. "Oh, he went to the restroom and…uh…got stuck in there." My thoughts were now telling me that Abigail wasn't in a good mood any more.

_**Abigail First Person**_

My mind suddenly went into shock. "WHAT!" I needed Ben out of the restroom, and fast. NOW.

"Go get an employee Riley. NOW." Riley hastily ran to the service desk. My mind still racing, I hoped I didn't scare the living daylights out of him…again…."

As the employee handed Riley a key, I muttered under my breath the German word for "Dumbhead." I considered who carried the dumb head, Riley or Ben. It was pretty close.

_**First Person- Mr. Chase**_

I smirked, as I heard my daughter mutter in German. She always did that when she was nervous.

"I'm not sure to be relieved or dismayed that this Riley isn't Ben." I heard my wife whisper.

"I just hope that we didn't come all the way from Germany to meet a man stuck in a restroom." I said back.

_**Riley: First Person**_

I got the key to the men's bathroom and rushed over to the door. The key fit into the keyhole and right after the key turned. With my 'smooth' guidance, it unlocked.

"Riley, thank goodness you finally unlocked the door. Thankfully, Abigail hasn't worried about…"

"Yeah, about that… See, right before I got in here with the key, I kind of told Abigail about the situation. Her…um…parents were there too.

He then stared at me with his you-better-be-prepared-for-what's-coming-up glance.

"Riley! Great. Well, I don't have time to deal with you now, but later we'll talk. Hopefully you'll be in ashes from Abigail's blazing glare." He mumbled, as I turned my laptop off. I was just reading a good another good conspiracy theory too…

Abigail's thicker then honey voice interrupted my complaints. Can't I at least be able to think once in a while?

"Honey. This is my mother and father. They're so pleased that you worked in the government with me."

I cocked my head to the side. Wait….Abigail wouldn't lie about the treasure to her parents…….would she?


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail First Person:

I cannot believe that I lied to my parents about the treasure. I know that they wouldn't exactly like the details of how Ben sort of kidnapped me, but of it still felt bad to lie. After all, they were my parents. They deserved to know the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. We couldn't exactly skip the part of Ben stealing the Declaration of Independence and how the FBI had to chase him down. If my parents ever found out about how Ben could have been a criminal in jail, I'd be on a non-stop flight back to Germany, whether I liked it or not.

I smiled ever so sweetly at both Ben and Riley. Ben got it, almost instantly, but Riley still had a confused look on his face.

"Riley, you worked with Ben, remember? You helped save a few important documents with him, which is why they gave you such a 'long' vacatioin at work." I said, squeezing a hinting tone in my voice.

"Right, can we go home now? I'm not exactly looking forward to going to my own folk's house."

"Sure…I guess you two head over to the car while my parents and I get their luggage." My head urged them to go on so maybe I could explain to Ben. But not about the part about getting stuck in the bathroom.

"Once again, I feel used. Why does she have all the fun?" I heard Riley mumble, carrying the luggage. Both my parents and I were pleased to hear,

"Because she's a lady. Besides, in a small way, this is payback for sneaking in our swimming pool."

Riley rolled his eyes, something I would do if Ben had said that to me. I giggled as Riley struggled with my parents' bags throughout the airport. I know it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but hey, loike Ben said, it was payback for sneaking into the pool. So, ha ha to Riley!

Riley First Person:

Women. Their ways and styles. But why do they have the fun while the men do all the work? I mean, sure they work at their jobs just as hard as we do, but their lives seem greener on the other side. I just don't get it with women.

"I mean, they claim they are just as independent, then they go off making you hold their doors with the "ladies" guilt trick." I mumbled under my breath.

"What does she have in this thing, bricks?" I remarked, shaking my head. I heard Ben restrain from laughing.

"Riley, all they have in here are their clothes. How is it that you go swimming so much, and type so much, yet you still manage to struggle with arm strength?" I remarked, shaking my head. I decided now to give him a piece of my mind.

"Okay, if you think this is so easy, why don't you give it a try? It feels as if it was loaded with bricks" I tried to hand Ben a suitcase, but my arms gave in, dropping the case. I broke open when it hit the ground. But what was inside was the unexpected.

Abigail First Person:

BANG! I heard a loud sound behind me. Great. My parents' luggage.

"Riley!" I turned around to find Riley staring at the floor, his jaw open. I looked down to find….bricks. Not clothes, but bricks.

Ben bent down and picked up one of them. He started to examine it when he saw hundreds and thousands of dollars hidden under it.

"This isn't your parents' luggage," he said, looking at the suitcase's name tag. "This is Shaw's…"

I stood, my mouth agape. So Riley really had been carrying bricks. I pointed at the bottom of the suitcase. A rifle.

"How did this get past metal detectors?" I heard Riley ask, panting from carrying the heavy weight. There had been at least twenty bricks.

"The bricks. They must have been clocking out the metal. He used it as a shield, I guess." I eyed my parents, obviously confused and startled. Thos weren't just a few hundred bucks. There must at least be three hundred thousand dollars in there. In cash.

"Who is Shaw?" I heard my father ask, eyeing everyone suspiciously. That's good. He knows we're hiding something already. I smiled, coming up with a quick answer in my head.

"He's one of the criminals in the case Ben and I solved, he was trying to sell the important documents in the black market." Boy did I have a distinct feeling that this lie would end up swallowing me whole.

Ben First Person:

Great. Abigail had lied to her parents, again. I wished she could be honest with them for once, but I know she's trying to stay out of hot water. At least that's what she thinks.

"Is there anyway we can get the right luggage now?" I asked Abigail, who was still shocked at what she said.

"No." She said blankly. "They're now working on the next plane's luggage, it looks like we'll have to take Shaw's." Abigail started picking up everything up as Riley and I did the same.

Finally, we got it up and went to the car where we loaded it up with both luggage and scared, frightened people. After about five minutes into the trip home, though, Riley changed all that.

"When do we get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird."

I sighed, and asked him what I should do about it. Did he want me to drop him off at some restaurant? Sadly, that is how Riley ended up at Chik-Fil-A. You know what else? He decided the luggage would be safer with him, as Abigail and I had reserves at a highly fancy (and expensive) restaurant.

Riley First Person:

As soon as Ben dropped me off, natrally he wanted me to hold on to the case. After all, I was spending Shaw's money, not my own, right? Anyways, so I walk in, (pouting that there wasn't a reservation for me in that fancy restaurant that Ben's going to…), and the first thing I see? Moo-cows. Lots and lots of moo cows. People Moo-cows, to be more exact.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley: First Person:

Trying to ignore the signs reading, "Eat Mor Chikin", I walk through the room, staring at everyone dressed up in cow costumes. That's right, I had walked right into Chik-Fil-A's cow appreciation day. Naturally, of course, it would be normal to walk around in a cow's out fit…. I think. A big sign in front of me read, "Free combo for costumed cattle!" What in the world? Ah, that was it. They were offering free food in exchange for dressing up for publicity.

My eyes glanced at the menu, and, spotting the perfect thing, I chose the hand-shaken chocolate milkshake. The very chocolate dairy product. Somehow I didn't get the feeling I would ever get over the sight of full-grown men dressing up as cows. Not to mention the men who had actually full-blown got into the outfit and added udders.

As soon as I had my chocolate shake, I sat down at the nearest table, sitting the suitcase down with me. I looked around, slurping my milkshake. There were the same old sights. Sweethearts sharing one ice cream cone, mothers balancing a toddler in one hand and the purse in the other, Ian's partner dressed up as a cow…wait, what? Shaw.

I smirked. There I was, in Chik-Fil-A, watching a full-blown criminal dressed up as a cow. Shaw, I would have recognized that face anywhere. Then I realized why, as I watched Shaw, from afar, eat a combo. I had his suitcase. I had his money. He was broke. So free combo for him, my friend, must have been free food. He dressed up in costume so he could get some food. Sad.

By then, Shaw had stood up, reaching for something in his jacket. Something….metal. I swallowed. Bessie was carrying a knife. A large knife. He had seen me. With his suitcase. He didn't appear to be too happy.

My senses did the first thing that came to mind. Run. I ran to the door, and jerked it open, the suitcase in hand, to get out. Shaw followed. He kept gaining on me as I rushed out into Philadelphia street, full of evening traffic. What a site it must have been. A cow with a knife chasing me down. I was a bit too scared at that moment to care.

HONK! BEEP! My legs ran as fast as they could up the next several blocks until I suddenly spotted Ben, Abigail, and their parents at a very formal looking restauraunt. If Shaw saw them, we would all be in hot water.

Abigail FP

One minute I'm sitting nervously with my parents, drinking coffee, the next I'm on my feet watching Riley run rapidly into the building.

You see, Riley didn't understand the concept of 'formal' resteraunt. He decided that with his hair messy, torn jeans, and logo T-shirt, that he would run recklessly into the resteraunt. I saw Ben shake his head wearily as Riley bumped his head on the glass door.

So, that is how Riley managed to drag us out of the building that cost Ben two hundred dollars to get into. Did I mention that there wasn't a single man in that resteraunt that wasn't wearing a tux? I've already assumed that we're permentantly banned to ever enter it again.

Extremely irritated, once Riley, panting, persuaded us outside, I crossed my arms. Ben gave Riley one of 'those' looks, and Riley got the picture that he better hurry up and tell us what the problem was. costume….burger combo…" Riley was speaking alien. Until I saw a man in a cow costume, running right at Riley, who still held the suitcase. It looked rather ridiculous, but it was still a bit startling never the less.

Shaw's face went from furious to dark red anger as I pulled a brick out of the suitcase, willing to use anything for self-defense. Apparently that was the wrong thing do to. He grabbed the brick out of my hand, and did something that I would have never expected.

He retrieved a small, silver pistol out of the brick. A gun. He then pointed it not at Riley, but me. I stood, frozen in shock as he pulled the trigger. Suddenly, a tiny bullet headed in my path.

I have an ear piercing scream as I ducked, feeling the bullet miss me by inches, grazing my skin. Everyone gasped as I fell, losing my balance from avoiding the bullet. Ben rushed over to me in a panic.

"Abigail, are you ok?" he asked, his face just as concerned as his tone.

Scared out of my mind, I did what any frightened female animal would do. Take it out on the guy.

"Shut up you moron, move!" I yelled, hysteria flooding my veins. Shaw still held a gun. I don't want to lose my life, don't take me wrong, but I would much rather give up mine then sacrifice Ben's. Or my parents', for that matter.

All of my thoughts were driven away as the second shot was fired.

People say that when you think you're going to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Those people are wrong. Within that split second, it isn't your life that flashes, it is your most innocent and treausured memories. Like the day two men came to me telling a whopper the size of bigfoot. Or the day Mr. Gates kissed me. Or the day Ben put a certain ring on my finger.

The point is, in that second, I saw something more precious then gold. I saw my friends. I saw my family. I saw my husband. Within that moment, it felt as if my best memories had been rewound and played again.

When that second was over, however, I found my should begin to moisten. I found my shoulder sticky with blood. My blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ben First Person**

I saw Abigail's face tighten up with the worst kind of pain anyone could have. Pain that

she had sacrificed for her parents, friends, and everyone she knew. But..she also she also

sacrificed it for someone else. Someone very important in her life. Me. Her husband. Why

would she give up herself for...me?

Because she loved me too much to care. I felt guilt flood my body as she started to go

unconscious, her eyes trying to keep her awake the best they could. But, I guess it was

just too much for her. She fluttered her sparkling, blue eyes for several seconds and then...

she went unconscious. She started to lay there, like a rock.

I wanted to do so many things at that moment. A part of me wanted to go over to Shaw and

punch him in the face until he bled to death, no matter the price I would have to pay. But...

there was also a part of me that wanted to just, cry. Cry for her. However, I didn't. I couldn't

for some reason. All I did was thought about just...her.

Suddenly, to my surprise, I heard Riley pull out something out of Shaw's suitcase, which

Riley still apparently had. That something wasn't a brick, though.

Abigail was in my arms, her blood staining my hands. It was apparent to me, to my relief,

that she had mainly passed out due to the intense shock that she couldn't take. Not due to

her loss of blood. It still wasn't comforting for her to be in that condition, however.

It was like if everything was being played out in slow motion. The look of disbelief of the

Chase family fares, me holding Abigail as she layed there, unaware of the silence that

set over the room. By the time Riley pulled Shaw's other gun out of the suitcase, however,

people began to scream as loud as Abigail had did. Including me.

Riley was the recipient of all of the jokes in the universe. He didn't get things instantly, yet

somehow could build his own computer. The look on Riley's face as he aimed the gun,

though, was a stranger's.

"If you shoot anyone else, I'll shoot you." Riley's voice, at the time, seemed so mad, it

was inhuman.

"Are you willing to risk your life, nerd?"

"You can bet on it. Mind explaining how you survived?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

"I'm the nerd who watches movies and show like 'Law in Order,' remember?"

Shaw's facial expressions were not a pretty thing to see. He, once again, pulled his deadly

trigger and another bullet shot out, this time at my best friend.

Luckily, unlike my bleeding wife, he ducked and missed the bullet. It ended up shattering

a gorgeous, priceless mirror.

"Okay!" Riley said, putting his index finger on his trigger. "What you want is what you get!"

He pulled it and a 3rd shot rang out, surprising everyone. Especially me, who had known him

for so long.

Like Riley, Shaw had fast reflexes and ducked quickly, only to miss the bullet by just inches.

It shattered the other priceless mirror that was once a gorgeous thing. Shaw stood to his

feet in a flash and held the gun towards Riley again when all of a sudden, there was, thankfully, an interruption.

"Halt!" Agent Sadusky demanded in an official voice. Both men paused with their guns in

their hands. He faced towards Shaw. "You're under arrested."

Shaw glared at Agent Sadusky, having no clue who he was. He had never met him before,

after all.

"Yeah? What am I being arrested for?" He smirked, still glaring at Agent Sadusky and

the several FBI agents behind him.

"For attempting murder, trespassing on private property, destruction of private property,

ownership of a gun without a licence, shall I go on?"

"No. You don't have to, officer." He pulled out his gun and aimed it toward the agent.

"Because I don't think you'll remember any of it." He released the trigger and another

shot filled the air.

Then, he did the most surprising thing in a situation like this. He rushed towards the door, pushed through the FBI agents roughly, and ran out of the restaurant in a hurry. Police officers, who I heard and saw arrive, started to race after Shaw.

I was about to go run after him, too. But I remembered I still had Abigail unconscious

in my arms, fighting for her life. At that moment, I detected the sound of the dreaded sirens of an ambulance coming our way.

**Shaw FP**

"I better be getting a raise for this." I muttered coldly under my breath, running at full speed away from the officers. How could they have gotten a hold of my suitcase? If they find the note...No. They wouldn't. Couldn't. Gates would be too focused on his girlfriend then to spend his time discovering a code. To discover the secret.

At least my disguise had worked. Perfectly, actually. The nerd didn't look close enough to see I was wearing a mask, and Gates couldn't see pass his little girlfriend being hurt and the stupid cattle costume.

I could hear the police officers gaining on me, but I had the advantage of surprising them by shooting Sadusky. I came too close. Sadusky wasn't stupid, he had his gun held and ready for me. I'm not sure if my bullet hit him, but I'm sure that his grazed my skin. The stupid costume had saved my life.

Turning sharply into an alley, I immediately stripped my cow uniform into a dumpster, and tore of my mask. It wasn't the best imitation of Shaw's facial expressions, but it had worked so far. Until the FBI took samples of the blood at the crime scene. Until the FBI found out that those samples didn't contain Shaw's blood. Until they pieced together what was really going on. And that puzzle was something that was more than they could ever expect out of something like this.

**Ben FP **

I held Abigail, shaking with fear as my eyes caught the sight of an ambulance pulling up. Unpleasing thoughts raced throughout my mind, making me think of the worst things that could happen to her. Could she have permanent damage in her shoulder? Would she have to have serious surgery? Would she even be paralyzed?

Then, I thought of the worst. Will the only one I ever truly loved...die? Will she disappear from my life forever? No. Wait. She can't She just...can't. As I thought about this, a few paramedics rushed into the building along with a stretcher and technology in their hands. I gave my wife to one of the paramedics, trusting them with the most precious jewel. He put her on the stretcher and the three men started sticking needles into her delicate flesh, making not only her, but me as well, hurt.

Finally, when they completed with hooking her up on the very few of the many things that was in store, they wheeled her outside and into the dreaded vehicle. The sirens started once again to make their loud shrill, crying for help. And as it disappeared into the rushing streets of Philadelphia, I could feel tears build up in my eyes, ready to come out in a horrible cry.

**Shaw FP**

"He went that way!" I ran faster, faster with every step I took. My legs continued to carry me the distance I needed to escape until all of a sudden, they stopped. A dead end.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! If the last chapter you read seemed to be in a different format as it originally was, it

was. The first 5 chapters was done on Freidon's computer and the past one and this one

is by me. Sorry if u thought it was funky! We're just taking turns writing chapters and I'm

doing her the favor of tying some chapters since she typed the first 5. Anyways, enjoy the

next chapter! And remember, if u review me, please review Freidon as well!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Ben FP**

The tears strongly built up my eyes didn't budge from their place. They just stayed there,

like if they were waiting on their cue to fall. But they'd have to wait. I was now torn into two different instincts, neither of which I could do. One was punch and hug Riley at the same

time for doing what he did, second, was the run faster than the olympic champion and kick

Shaw's butt. I felt strongly, at the moment, that I would prefer the later.

Then, I felt someone strongly grip my shoulder before I went out of the restaurant. I turned

around, and to my astonishment, I had forgotten about Abigail's parents. He eyed me closely,

and I wearily eyed him back. I didn't feel like in-law games at the moment, and by the look

on Mr. Chase's face, neither did he.

"There's more then she told us, isn't there?" he murmured softly, his wife crying and shaking

in shock behind him. I swallowed and nodded once before heading outside to drive to the

hospital.

What I didn't expect when I got out there, though at that dark and morbid moment, was to

see Riley banging his head against the car's outside window. I couldn't really tell what he was doing.

"Riley?" I questioned, seeing him continually bang his head against the clear glass. He laughed. It wasn't a normal Riley laugh. It was a Riley in hysteria mode laugh.

"I've never shot a gun before, Ben. Ever. I just pretended I was Indianna Jones or Mal from

Firefly. It's like I lost control. I thought you two were gonna die." I swallowed hard, and

forced a smile on my face.

"Well, Riley, I don't even this Spongebob hasn't gotten stressed out at times."

He wearily smiled at me as I could see the slight red bruise he got from the non-stop banging

on his forehead. "Gee thanks, Ben." Poor, poor Riley. He was just as in much shock as I was.

Oh, well. At least he could understand what I meant at the time.

"Look, Ben. I'm really sorry about banging my head constantly against your nice, shiny

window. But I was just in so much shock from everything. You know?"

Usually, I couldn't agree with him, or better yet, I had to correct him. But he was in shock

about everything and I was, too. Riley had done something that he'd usually never do, which

was to shoot a gun fire. And even though I probably would've put my life in jeopardy, I, too,

did something I'd usually never do, as well. As Abigail's husband, I was supposed to protect

her from getting shot so she wouldn't get hurt. But I failed to do so. And this time, it may

cost me her.

Trying to get this all of this out of my head, I replied, "Yeah. I know how you feel." I paused

for a slight moment, trying to think of what to say to him next. "Look. Why don't you get in

the car? I've got to go get the in-laws, and we'll be on our way to the hospital."

Riley nodded, and we both entered the car, followed by our in-laws. An eerie silence broke

between us as I started up the car. Through the mirror, I could see Mr. Chase consoling his

horrified, sobbing wife. Something I may never be able to do with Abigail again.

I thought back to the day when Abigail told me that her parents were coming to visit. I thought

back to how I had planned on telling her that there was much more to this case than it seemed.

But Abigail looked so scared, which wasn't normal for her, so I never did tell her. I never did

tell her that Ian escaped from prison.

I swallowed what was left of the little moisture in my mouth. Now I couldn't tell Riley even,

because he was in shock enough as it was. Ian's escape wasn't the biggest thing in the world,

but it was threatening now that Shaw was loose too. It didn't make any sense: Ian's mysteriously escaping jail, Shaw somehow surviving through a thousand feet fall. It was all

impossible. There must be something we were missing. Something was missing from this

puzzle. But...what?

I, however, didn't get to think about it. As soon as I started onto the nighttime Philadelphia

roads, Mr. Chase had something to say. "Do you have anything you want to say to us?" he

questioned in a sad, but somewhat serious tone.

All of a sudden, my mouth became dry as it sucked up the rest of the little moisture. What was

I supposed to say to Abigail's parents? For one thing, I couldn't just say nothing. But then

again, I couldn't spill the entire story to them without Abigail being there. If I did, my true love

would be taken away from me forever, if she survived the gun shot. And she would never

forgive me. EVER.

"Ummm..." I started to say something, but it all seemed too confusing to say. "Well...see. It's

kind of hard to explain, Mr. Chase." Great. Now I just signaled to them that they I knew

something they didn't want to know. But they needed to know.

I saw Riley staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Mr. Chase looked at me expectantly,

silent tears still dripping out of his wife's eyes. In a way, I felt the same way he looked. Men

are supposed to stay strong for those we love. It's even more so now, harder than it looks.

"Abigail told you part of the truth. We did save an important U.S. document. Have you ever

heard of the Declaration of Independence? It's one of the most important documents in

American history, and it was the same letter that America's founding fathers sent to the king

of England, declaring its independence from them. The man who...shot Abi is someone who

tried to steal it. But there is more to that. Much more."

Now, Mrs. Chase looked up fro the floorboard. "W-What do y-you mean by t-there's more to

that?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and gathered all of her courage so she could look up

at me. Because somehow, she knew that this much more wasn't going to get any better. For

everyone, especially her only daughter. Unfortunately, she was right.

"Well, what I mean by that is...there was a huge treasure they, and we, were going after. One

of the clues that led us to this...indicated that the next piece of this puzzle was on the back

of the Declaration." I swallowed hard. I couldn't tell them the rest. I just couldn't and plus,

I didn't want to.

"Go on," Mr. Chase urged me.

I sighed heavily. "So, because Ian..." My words trailed off when I saw my in-laws faces.

"Ian. Who's Ian?"

"He...should be in jail now, but he escaped. Agent Sadusky, a man who works for the government, said that it was best kept confidential. And now that the treasure is discovered,

he would most likely lay low. Shaw, the man who shot Abi, was one of his partners. Shaw

should be dead, but he's not."

"Shaw. The suitcase that was mistaken for ours was his, was it not?"

"Yes. Abigail didn't tell you because the way we saved the Declaration was illegal." I sighed, looking at Riley. Riley's eyes appeared to be wide open, his mouth hanging wide open

as well.

"Ian? Isn't it this same Soap Opera with too many predictable twists? He couldn't be crazy

enough to want revenge..." Riley said in disbelief.

"No, but I'm assuming he wants that suitcase."

------------------------------------------------------------

Hint, hint 2 anyone who plans 2 write and post a NT fanfiction n the near future!


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Chase was now, I could tell, starting to get on the confused side. "So, let me get this

straight. There was a treasure that and you and Ian were going after. But there was a major

clue that was on the back of the Declaration. And somehow, you had to save it, but you did

it illegally?" he said slowly. I wearily nodded my head.

"And so the discovery was made and after it, Ian escaped from jail. But what do you mean by

Shaw should be dead?"

This was the other thing that was going to be hard to tell him. But I just told them plainly.

"While looking for the treasure, we, as in Ian and his partners, my dad, Riley, and Abigail and me, had to go beneath Parkington Lane in order to find it. While we were walking on a very

old, rotted staircase, the wood beneath Shaw collapsed and he fell."

Then, he asked me a very hard question I didn't want to even go near to answering. "So if

Shaw was after the treasure with Ian, why did he shoot my daughter?"

**Mr. Chase FP**

Ben appeared to be a nice guy, but at the moment, I was irritated. Very irritated. And Ben

seemed to be nervous. Very nervous. Irritation and nervousness didn't seem to get along

ever.

"I...I don't know. I think it was because Abigail was holding something from the suitcase.

I wasn't paying enough attention to see what she was holding...in fact, I thought Shaw

would've shot Riley." The man didn't look like one for emotions, but he seemed depressed.

Right then, with my daughter wounded and married to a man I've only known for a day, I

didn't care one bit.

"Why on earth was this supposed 'criminal' dressed in a cow costume then?"

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but the man sitting next to him, who I think was

Riley, cut him short. "I was at Chik-Fil-A minding my own business, getting a chocolate

shake. When I sat down to slurp it, I noticed him out of the corner of my eye wearing the

costume. I asked myself the same question, but then I saw a combo in his hands. And then

I realized it was Cow Appreciation Day. And then I saw the sign that said if you dressed

up as a cow on that day, you get a free combo. So..." he said sarcastically.

"I was meaning for Ben to say something, but that'll do."

"He's right," my son in-law responded. "Riley was at Chik-Fil-A while we were at our restaurant eating. He saw the whole thing first hand. So, I couldn't have told you why Shaw

was dressed as a cow."

"Is this an American custom? Dressing as cattle at food stores?"

"Ha, no. But Mr. Bessy was out of money, so he dressed up as a cow." Riley said. Seeing the

confused expression in my eyes, he replied, "It's a long story."

I shook my head, confused. The two of them weren't making any sense, most likely due to

shock. My modern English vocabulary was limited, but I believe American teenagers call

it 'stone cold.'

We pulled up at the hospital, and the eerie silence returned. As if in slow motion, I saw the

expression on Ben's face turn into one of hysterical concern.

**Ben FP**

I exited the car quicker than at a normal pace, trying to go as fast as possible so I could learn about Abi a moment sooner. The gun shot played over and over again like someone rewinding

a part and seeing it constantly in my mind as we walked towards the building. I tried only once to keep my focus on something else. But when I did, I could see something in my mind

that was much worse. Abigail's face drenched with pain, she falling to the ground, and her

beautiful, glistening eyes fluttering before she went unconscious. This time, I couldn't get

those pictures out of my head. They were a boomerang, bouncing back to me continuously.

When we finally entered the waiting room after a what to seem to have been forever walk,

a sea of people were sitting everywhere they could, and the desk had a mile-long wait behind

it. I sighed. This was going to take a while.

**Riley FP**

"You know Ben, tapping your fingers every other second isn't going to help Abigail in any way." I said, my emotions tied between sarcasm and a quiet stillness. It was weird, as if I

wasn't in the hospital waiting to see if a friend was shot lethally or if it was only minor. As

if the events of the past had never happened.

Ben didn't stop, but I could tell that he had heard me with the look he gave me. None of us

could tell what we were feeling. It was different from the usual good-natured jokes and

sarcastic remarks.

"Why must we wait?" I heard Abigail's mom ask quietly. "It had been a hour since we first

arrived."

"Dear, we wait because that's what the waiting room is for." Abigail's dad said, smiling

sadly as he held his wife's hand.

The question from Mrs. Chase was funny enough to bring at least my spirits up for a second. But I knew she was dead serious about her daughter. So serious it wasn't funny.

You just couldn't hear her say it in that tone, though.

The annoying noise coming from Ben was now getting on my nerves. Really bad. I know

he was only trying to get what other unhappy thoughts out of his mind, and was trying to

keep his bored mind occupied. But still. It wasn't something pleasant to hear, especially

now. But I guess it's better than ambulance sirens going off. Now that's annoying.

Suddenly, Ben's phone started to go crazy. He grabbed it and looked at the phone number.

"It's Sadusky. I've got to take it. If you hear anything about Abigail, tell me." He went just outside the lobby as an awkward silence fell between Abigail's parents and me.

**Ben FP**

"Hello?"

"Ben. It's Sadusky. Listen, we have Shaw surrounded. That's the good news."

I sighed with relief, the pressure of everything lightening up on me. "Thank you. You don't

know how much this helps me out."

"Glad I could help." he said, chuckling. Listen, do you care if you come down here? The police want to ask you a few questions about the incident."

I started to say something, but I paused just barely before I got the first word out. I wanted to

figure out whether Abigail would live or not more than anything in the world, at the moment.

However, I knew the police had to gather some sort of sense of what happened so justice could be served. At the second, I had a difficult decision to make. My wife. Or justice.

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

---------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Another chapter unraveled 4 u! NOW REVIEW! Please.

Don't forget Freidon :)


	9. Chapter 9

\

Sorry it took us so long 4 us 2 update! Anyways, here's a long chapter 2 make up!

Enjoy and review!

I walked through the alley, which was swarmed with policemen and the FBI. I didn't even have to turn around to know that reporters were trying to follow me in and find how I was related to the case. Ignoring them, I headed over to the first person I knew, Sadusky.

As soon as he saw me, he had that "Ben, here we go again" look on his face. Shaking his head, he pointed to a dumpster.

"He was smart enough to dump the costume, but he dumped something else that gave us a rather...useful clue." Sadusky said, not bothering with greetings. I followed him as he headed over to the "Do Not Cross" line. That's when he held up a very realistic mask.

"Do you recognize who this mask is supposed to represent?" Sadusky sighed, while I dropped my mouth open. The shock of the last few hours was enough, but this was a bit more...unexpected. The mask was an exact replica of Shaw's face.

"Oh...My...God."

Sadusky glanced over at me. "What?" he questioned, puzzled at my comment.

"Nothing."

"But..."

"It was nothing. Just a remark."

"Oh." He turned back to the mask. "But, you haven't answered my question, Ben. Do you know who this represents?"

I nodded. "It's suppposed to be Shaw. But...if that's not Shaw...then the person who shot Abigail was..." A small silence passed by before I said what was the unexpected from this case. "Ian. So...where's Shaw?"

"I don't know. But, we'll work on it," Sadusky replied. "All you need to do now is just answer a few questions for us, and you'll be on your way."

"Thank you." I saw Sadusky motioning towards an agent, who came right by his side. As the agent opened his mouth to say something, my phone started going crazy again.

"Hello?"

"Ben. It's about Abigail."

"Riley!"

"She's...Ben. She's doing great. They managed to stop the blood flow, and have confirmed that she was knocked out because of the combination of shock and sudden blood-loss. Ben, it'd be nice if you got over here anytime soon, cause you know how doctors like to use long words and longer sentences..."

"She's fine!" I exclaimed, my heart skipping a beat.

"I think so." Riley said, sounding tired.

"What do you mean you think so?"

"I'm not allowed in there because only family members are allowed to. Meaning Abigail's parents got a free ticket in.I didn't. You, on the other hand, could convince them that I'm her cousin..."

"Riley, she's fine? I mean...she's good. She's doing good?"

"Yeah. It's like out of a Soap Opera. One minute the doctors are rushing everywhere like her world is coming to an end, the next their saying that she'll be fine as soon as she keep her immune system strong. They say the bullet went clean through her shoulder, so they didn't have to operate and get it out. So...how's the thingy with the thingerbajig with whoseit udder dude doing?"

"It wasn't Shaw. They think it was Ian, but it doesn't make any sense."

"You? Boy that's a shocker." Riley snorted, half teasing, half serious.

"I could say the same for you. What I mean is that Ian was in a VERY high security facility, and he wasn't even reported missing. Why would Ian disguise himself as a guy who could get himself arrested?"

"I'm the one who asks you the question, not the other way around, Ben."

"Sorry. How is the food at the hospital?"

"Just spiffy, Ben."

"Spiffy?"

"I heard it was a cool slang word once."

"Riiiight. I'll get back to you..." That's when Ben heard a crash above him. A crash that sent glass falling everywhere. Rolling his eyes, Ben shook his head. He had enough drama for one day.

THUD! I turned around to find my rival standing in front of me. Ian.

"Hello, Ben." He retrieved a pistol and aimed it towards me. "Nice to see you, again. Too bad this will be our last encounter."

"Hold it right there, Mr. Howe. Nobody's going to be shooting anybody here." Sadusky stood between us and held his hand up, facing it in Ian's direction.

"Oh, really. Well, let's be sure of that." He fired the pistol and a bullet blasted out. Sadusky tried to move out of way as fast as he could, but unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. The bullet struck him terribly, and he went falling to the ground unconscious.

"You want to be next, following your beautiful wife and now him? Or, do want to tell me what this is all about?"

"What's all about?"

"Don't try to fool me, Gates. You know where it is and all about it."

"Ian, I don't know where whatever you're talking about is. Explain this to me."

"You know. The other part to the Knights Templar."

"There's another part to it?" Suddenly, I realized why Ian shot Abigail. The something in her hand was a definite clue to the other, and much bigger part, of the Knights Templar treasure. But...why did he know all this?

**Riley FP **

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Man, there's nothing to read in here." I probably had searched through every single magazine the waiting room had to offer. And all of them were from at least 3 or 4 months ago. Plus, Ben wasn't doing his little annoying sound to keep my brain at least thinking, so I was pretty much going to go insane if either Abigail's parents didn't come back from Abi's room sooner or later. Or, if Ben didn't get here in the nic of time to rescue me from my spell of boredom.

"Boy. I hope Ben gets here soon." I sighed. Face it. No matter if Ben says he'll be gone for only a few minutes, he's gone for at least twice the amount of time.

Then, my phone started going crazy, probably like Ben's when I called him about Abigail. I pulled it out and got the number for the Philadelphia police. Although it was kinda strange to answer the call, I did anyways.

"Hello?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ben FP**

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a sudden sense of realization hitting me. It wasn't a surprise for Shaw to really be Ian. But the treasure was found, done with, kaput. Or was it?

"Don't fool around with me, Ben, I know about the fake clue." Ian sneered, his gun still aimed at me. I sighed, wondering when his villainy monologue would start so everything could make sense.

"I suppose you would, considering you are now supposed to be in jail." Sarcasm hitting my voice as Ian rose an eyebrow.

"No, Ben. The symbols on the bricks in the first treasure room. The brick from the pyramid of Giza. I wouldn't have known it if I hadn't gotten arrested, ironically. The bricks you found with those glasses were in an evidence bag. Now hand them over. Before you find your little law-in-order friend following Sadusky's path."

"No." I told him, staring into his cold, cruel eyes. "I don't even have it."

He raised a brow. "Oh, really? Where is it then?"

"The FBI has it."

Ian smirked. "Like I'm going to fall for that. Unlike last time."

"Ian, I'm serious! I don't have it!"

"Yeah, right. Look, I understand your care for this treasure, rather than Riley. I'll have to make a few arrangements, then." He turned around and pulled out his phone, probably calling Victor to tell him instructions so he could kill Riley.

But, I wasn't going to let that happen. Avoiding Ian at all times, hiding and ducking behind everything and everyone imaginable, I quickly slithered my way out of the crime scene with just nearly escaping the media. Having my sanity still with me, I sighed in relief. Finally, I could protect Riley and see Abigail.

I walked to the car and entered it, starting up the engine and then directing it onto the road. The drive over to the hospital was a long, never- ending, errie silence, the sounds outside interrupting it. At least, that's what I felt about it. But I wasn't in the best mood, so don't take my word for it.

Finally, the hospital appeared in my sight. I squeezed into the only available parking space, and slightly jumped out, heading towards the entrance.

I found Riley standing outside the waiting room. "Don't go in there. It's a madhouse."

"Well, we need to be somewhere other than here. Right now."

"Why?"

"Because..." My voice disappeared as I saw Victor in the corner of my eye.

"Because Mr. Udder brought one of his friends." I said slowly, my back towards Victor. Riley gave me a queer look, and I shook my head over towards Victor's direction. Riley shook his head, not understanding. I rolled my eyes, and whispered,

"I'll explain it all later. Just remember that Bessy is...was Mr. Howe."

"Mr. Who?"

"Howe? Riley, you don't know what Mr. Howe's first name is?"

"Never heard of the guy." Riley said, his usual carefree face showing boredom.

"Riley...never mind. Where's my wife?" I asked, trying not to say 'Abigail'. Victor might recognize her name. Oh man...I just said Riley's name.

"Your wife? I'm sure that your wife who almost died would be most appreciative that you now don't even bother to say Abigail." I winced, seeing Victor turn around, seeing us clearly.

"Riley, duck."

"What?"

"Duck."

"Goose?"

"No Riley, Duck!" I yelled, seeing Victor running at us.

"Oh!" Riley finally got the message and ducked. "Ben, why is ducking going to help out?"

"Victor's intending to kill you. That's why!" I ducked right beside him. "And probably me, too."

"Why?"

Great. Another thing I was going to have to explain in what little, precious time I had. "Ian plotted this whole thing out and told him to because he demanded me the evidence he wanted. The bricks and glasses."

"So, did you give it to him?"

"No, Riley! I didn't have it, but Ian didn't believe me. So, he called Victor and now, here we are."

"Okay-"

He was suddenly interrupted by Victor grabbing ahold of him. "Ha! Now I got ya!"

"Let him go, Victor," I demanded.

"Let him go? After one plead like that, you think I'm going to let him go. Yeah, right." He held a huge, sharp knife just fractions of inches away from Riley's neck. "You've got a choice, Gates. You. Or him."

**Abigail FP**

"Ugh. What's all that noise?" Great. First, my parents came to baby me like if I'm three, which was really annoying at the time, not to mention they were still here. Then, turns out Ben couldn't come for a while (He's the only person I really wanted a visit from since the shooting.). Now, this. I could feel a horrible headache coming on, like if someone dropped a truck on you. Those were the worst kind you could get.

I engulfed myself in white, hospital sheets, hoping everything would disappear into space. But it didn't. It was all still there. The noise. The constant pain screaming from my shoulder. And most of all, the worries about Ben flooded my head like crazy, wanting me to cry for the time I needed to spill out all of my emotions and pain.


	11. Discontinuing note

**Due to almost no reviews for Got Milk?,** **Freidon and I have decided 2**

**unfortunately discontinue this story. We r really sorry if we have disappointed**

**u, but we think it would b the best decision. Heck, u don't want 2 waste time**

**writing if no one's going 2 read it, right???? **

**Anyways, thank u 4 understanding. However, we will not quit writing 4**

**fanfiction. So, b on the lookout!!!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**Breakaway01 and**

**Freidon**


End file.
